The Girl At The Coffee Shop
by Ariadne1
Summary: Ginny Weasley's on a boring trip with Percy, and while taking a short snack stop, meets someone she knows. D/G, fluff


THE GIRL AT THE COFFEE SHOP

DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter characters are not mine, and they in fact belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros. etc. No profit is made from writing this. Please do not sue, for I am currently very broke and can assure you that you are not going to get much. Café Caffeine I made up, and I am very sorry if there is something out there with that name. As far as I know, it exists only in my imagination, and in this fic now, I suppose. ::coughs and returns to cool rolley computer chair::

"-and over to your left you can see the-" Ginny mentally blocked out the annoying tour guide's voice and relaxed into the tour bus's comfortable seat. It figured that *she* would be the one getting stuck on a boring tour of some place with a name she couldn't even try to pronounce. The Weasleys had all decided to take a family trip, in honor of her graduating from Hogwarts. Or to be more specific, in honor that all the Weasleys had managed to graduate from Hogwarts, with no permanent damage to all those involved. Every single one of them was on this trip, including the girlfriends of *all* of her brothers, Harry, and his new girlfriend, whoever she was.

Yes, not only was she stuck on a boring tour, but she was also the only one of the Weasley children who was currently single. Life was just *perfect* for her. She scowled.

Ginny winced suddenly as Percy gripped her hand tightly. "Look!" he cried. "Isn't this stuff amazing? Ginny-" His eyes narrowed. "You aren't watching, are you?"

She kicked herself-hard-for even considering accompanying Percy on this tour. He had demanded while they were here that they had to visit at least one important place. Penelope had already made plans with Hermione to go out shopping, and she was about as stubborn as Percy sometimes. So, instead of all of them having to suffer this burden, her brothers had decided that just one of them would follow him. Guess who they chose for this particular honor?

"Oh, I'm watching, Perc, don't worry. Go back to looking at... what you were looking at."

Percy sighed resignedly, and deciding that he wasn't going to get anymore of a reaction, went to ask the tour guide some questions.

Ginny closed her eyes and let herself nod off to sleep, certain that this daylong trip was going to be more fun if she was asleep.

*

Ginny jerked awake just in time to hear the tour guide's droll voice announce, "We will now take a half-hour break for you to experience life here first hand. The bus will be ready to leave in half an hour, so please be prompt in your return."

"Finally!" she exclaimed, not caring who heard her. She grabbed her small bag, and after checking that she hadn't left anything behind, looked out the window.

The place they were in didn't look so bad. It seemed to be quite a popular shopping spot, with many people bustling around. There appeared to be a market of some sort going on over to her left, and a row of neat shops over to her right. Determined to have *some* fun at least, she got off the bus and headed for a random shop, when Percy grabbed her arm.

"Ginny, don't you want to walk up ahead? The man mentioned some special festival going on up there. It's a once in a lifetime thing for us, you know."

"Percy," she turned to look him straight in the eye. "I *am* going to go shopping. I *am* going to have some fun. What *I* consider fun," she added quickly, cutting off the protest she knew was coming. "And hopefully, I *am* going to find a nice guy to take back home so I won't always be the odd one out." She saw his expression and laughed. "Ok, fine, I was kidding about that last one. But not about the other stuff. Go on, go to the festival thing, I'll see you in a while, ok?"

Seeing him nod, she took that as her cue to go. She suddenly became aware of the overwhelming hunger in her stomach, and her parched throat. A blinking sign caught her eye.

'Café Caffeine,' it proclaimed. From where she stood, she could see a display of desserts. Mind made up, she headed in its direction. A small beep announced her entry to the small shop. A few customers littered the seats, but what really caught her eye was the snacks for sale. She looked for a while, before selecting something she wanted. She looked up at the blackboard on the wall, with different drinks written on it. She recognized some of the names as a drink that Hermione had told her about.

'It's a drink some Muggles like,' Hermione had said. "It's called coffee, and it comes in lots of different ways. I like something called a latte.'

Ginny had faith in Hermione's taste; most of the time, at least, her brother was a good example of the opposite-so she called a young girl from behind the counter over. She pointed to the dessert she had picked out before, and repeated the name of the drink she had decided to go with, based on what Hermione had said.

Ginny took out her wallet and drew a note her father had given her of this particular country's currency. The girl-her nametag identified her as Adriana-smiled, returned her change to Ginny and told her to wait at a table.

Ginny went to a table at the corner of the shop, sitting in the one of its two seats that had a better view of the window.

She watched people passing by the outside for a while, before-

"Hey, D!" she heard the girl call, "I know you're going now, but could ya please bring this to that girl over there. Last one, promise."

Ginny heard a grumble, and having a feeling they were talking about her, deliberately kept her head down low and away from the counter. Then she heard a voice entirely to familiar say, "Fine. Last one. And my name is *not* D."

It couldn't have been him, Ginny reasoned. It was entirely too impossible for him to be here, but the voice was close enough. In fact, she would probably have thought it was him, if she wasn't here. And *she* would know, considering all the times she had watched him. With his friends, fighting with Ron, Harry and Hermione, and most of the other times when it was possible for her. Yep, she had been a girl obsessed, though no one had known.

She had given up in her last year at Hogwarts, after he had left, figuring that she didn't stand a chance. Not with him having left school already. And the small fact that he had never seen her as anything but the silly young girl mooning over Harry Potter put a damper over her dreams of him coming up to her and sweeping her off her feet. She sighed.

Then, a small, barely intelligible grunt of, "Here," broke her from her thoughts. She looked up to see a plate with her dessert on it. A cup of a steaming hot drink was in his other hand.

...His?

She looked further up, to see him. The very him she had been antagonizing over a few seconds ago, in fact. Ginny blinked. Once. Twice. Three times, and he was still there, looking exceedingly annoyed by the fact that she was staring at him.

"Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you going to take your damn food," he snapped.

"Now, now, D, don't be rude to the customers," Adriana chirped, as she went past them, hands filled with empty dishes.

"My name is *not* D!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed. 

The Draco Malfoy. After all, how many could there be? A lock of her red hair covered one of her eyes and she kept on staring at him with the other. 'Wow,' she thought, 'Draco Malfoy.' He looked quite a bit different; it was surprising what a year could do, but still…  Draco Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy," she said slowly, forcing herself to stop staring. "Hello."

He looked more closely at her while he put the plate and cup down. "You're..." he started slowly. Then: "So it is you. I thought it might be, but then again, quite a few people have red hair, so I wasn't sure."

Ginny couldn't keep away the flash of surprise that crossed her features.

Draco shrugged. "Yeah, I knew who are were. Are, I mean. Hey," he smirked slightly, "I even had a bit of a crush on you at one time."

The smirk was the thing that convinced Ginny she wasn't dreaming. No dream-Draco could *ever* smirk like that, anyway.

"You... you did?" she managed.

"Yeah, well, I was still going through the Get-My-Father-Mad stage, so I can't be held responsible for my actions." He smirked at her. He pushed himself away from the table and told her, "I suppose I should be going. Won't keep bothering you, then."

Before he could turn, Ginny choked out, "Wait! Don't! Go, that is." He looked at her, surprise etched onto his face. She flushed red, and quickly hurried to explain her words. "Well, it's just that I'm not going to be doing anything for about half an hour. And even then, I have to go on a silly tour thing that Percy dragged me into, and it's not like I was even listening to the guy in the first place, so, uh." She stumbled, and stopped the seemingly endless flow of words. She became heavily aware that she had been rambling, and flushed even brighter. "Um, that is, stay if you want to."

Draco smirked at her and slid smoothly into the seat opposite of her. "Ok, then, I want to." Ginny sighed in relief, and glared at him when he started to chuckle.

"Hey," he continued, "You said you were on a tour."

"A boring tour," she corrected, smiling slightly. "Percy's idea. Oh, Percy's my-"

"-brother," he said. "I know. Most annoying Head Boy as far as I can remember. Boy, he really had it in for me."

"Well, you probably deserved it," she smirked back at his look of false outrage, then added, "Anyway, you're not really the only one he has it in for. Now it's cauldron bottoms."

Draco raised an eyebrow, and she grinned. "Don't ask. Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Back to what I wanted to say before," Draco said. "Since the tour you're on is so boring, what would you say to a private tour?"

"You offering?" she asked.

"You accepting?" he shot back, grinning. "Or are you worried that Big Bad Draco will kidnap you and drag you into a dark alley?"

Ginny reached across the table and jabbed him in the arm. "Hey, you're really just a big softie."

Draco scowled.

"Fine. I take that back. But I do accept the tour offer. And thank you for saving me from more of that."

"Well, we still have a while to waste, before your private, personal, one-on-one tour with me, so shall we start eating this?" Draco pointed at the dessert, waggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

The dessert was, not surprisingly, nice, with an aftertaste that was even better than the food itself. Ginny looked up and saw Draco smirking at her.

"What *now*?"

His smirk widened. "You've got something here," he gestured with his hand, in the direction of her face.

"Where?" she asked.

"Right... there." And he poked her in the chin.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, reaching around in a half-attempt to tickle him. He moved just in time, evading her quite successfully. After a moment of "This is battle, Malfoy!" she gave up, and asked him, "So, you want to get going?"

He nodded and pushed in his chair. He said a short goodbye to Adriana, who was now sitting behind the counter, reading a book. As they went out, Draco gave the Café doors a hard push, as the outside wind hit them heavily in the face. The doors swung behind them and Ginny looked at Draco.

"So, where to, Mr. Tour Guide?"

He smirked at her. "Well, I thought we might as well go to one of the more famous places around here, also seen as a very romantic spot by the locals..."

She turned to him, giving him as look, then gasped as he swung her around, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Dra... mmmphhh..."

Draco pulled away by a few inches and looked at her seriously. "Ginny... you talk too much."

She gave him a small smile, eyes glowing. "Well, I guess you just have to think of a way to shut me up th-"

It seemed he was already miles ahead of her.

A/N: I know, so much fluff it hurts. Hurt me too... So sue me... actually, please don't. Also, I'm purposely being vague about the place they're at. I can't be bothered checking facts and stuff now, so it's better to leave everything this way. I'm sorry if it bothers anyone. And as to why they are so friendly and non-suspicious, one word: FLUFF. Yep. It's a happy lil' world in this fic. Uh, sorta, at least. Possibilities of a sequel with R/H are there. This fic managed to kick the writers block and find my HP muse (Though I'd still prefer Draco plushies more) so I'm keeping that as an option. And of course, review, everyone.


End file.
